My Southern Blue Star
by KatMadison913
Summary: Star Trek the Original Series. Dr. McCoy of the USS Enterprise has one thing on his mind since his divorce for many years. True Love/His one true soulmate. He did while working on his best friend's spaceship, but he did not to except to be from his frienemy's family member.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*T'Aimu's POV*

Morning skies of my father's home planet Vulcan awaken me from my slumber. Slowly my eyes open as I stretch out my limbs to try to wake up my body. I try to not make the everyday daily pain increase with my morning routine.

I bath my body and hair before putting on my everyday outfit. One of the very few things that I stay true to what my mother was. My long dark brown/black hair falls down to small hourglass waist as my dark eyes look at the marks on my arms and legs in sadness.

"I miss you Mommy," I whispered to myself, "I wish you were here to help me with the horrible curse."

"Ko-fu! (Vulcan to English translation: Daughter!)" I hear my father called out for me.

"Ha Sa-mekh! (Vulcan to English translation: Yes Father!)" I called out, existing my room to where he is located.

My father awaits for me with our morning meal. I bow to him before gently placing myself into a position where my cancerous legs will tolerate the pain.

"We must talk about your career."

"What about it Father?" I asked before taking a bite.

"You have recently graduated from medical education," he says, after swallowing his bit of food.

"Oh yes about seven days ago," I remembered the graduation, "do you believe it is time for me to start officially?"

"Yes it is time. I will send a message to the USS Enterprise to see if the captain will allow you to join with your cousin Spock."

"Thank you so much Father," I smiled towards him.

"You are welcome Daughter."

A few days has past and today's the day that I will receive the answer. My mental mind wasn't cooperating with me. It has been such a long time since my last encounter with my cousin. He's more of a brother then a cousin.

I let out a sigh before slowly putting myself into my Vulcan meditation position. Sometimes it will help tolerate my daily pain, but I need my soulmate sooner or later.

"Ko-fu?" my father speaks, entering my room. "I just received news from the Enterprise," he explains his unexpected arrival.

"And their answer…?" I asked, not moving.

"They accepted the request."

"Really?" my eyes opened shocked.

"Yes. Your cousin will return on Vulcan within two days time to pick you up."

"Very well. I know it's an illogical thing, but I will miss you and everyone."

"We will as well. Remember if you have found your soulmate and/or develop feelings toward someone, please make sure that you introduce them to me, Aunt Amanda, and Uncle Savek."

"Understood."

*Meanwhile on the Enterprise*

*No One's POV*

T'Aimu's cousin is working at his station on the Bridge. Crew members are following the suite. Captain Kirk just finish some daily reports before focusing on the Bridge. Dr. Leonard 'Bones' McCoy just happen to get on the Bridge when something enters into Uhura's communication station.

"Captain," she speaks, turning to him, "I'm receiving a recorded message….from Vulcan!"

This information catches the pointy ear of the USS Enterprise's very own Vulcan. He wasn't alarmed as the crew members, but more understanding the meaning of the message.

"Pull it up the screen," Kirk orders.

Uhura sends it to the members, Chekov and Sulu, where they place it on the screen. Replacing the everyday space skies is an older Vulcan, similar to Spock's father, but with long hair that falls down to the base of his neck.

"Greetings I'm Solok," he begins with the Vulcan greeting, "my child has graduated from Vulcan medical education. It is time for the education to turn into a career," he explains. "My nephew, Spock, is to my knowledge a member of the Enterprise. He's the one I can trust in this situation." This got everyone's curiosity. "I would like for my child to be a part of the Enterprise. A second medical doctor." Dr. McCoy's blue eyes widen in shock. "I will be waiting for the answer." And with that the message vanishes.

"Dr. McCoy, Mr. Spock, come to the meeting room with me," Kirk ordered his friends, heading towards the elevator.

Every sort of situation like this must be discussed in the meeting room. Once inside they each take a seat with a different emotion or thoughts. Spock kept calm and emotionless, holding all of the necessary information. Dr. McCoy is shock about what just happened.

"Gentlemen," the captain breaks the tension, "first of all, Spock," he turns to his right, "do you know anything about the message?"

"Oh yes captain," the Vulcan replied, "that's indeed my uncle and he's referring to my medicine cousin."

"But why in the hell would he refer your cousin mostly to me?" Bones exclaimed his strong emotions confused and somewhat angry. "I'm perfectly fine with working Sickbay on my own!"

Dr. McCoy has no nurses or medical assistants because they were either retired or resigned to another location.

"But Bones," Jim speaks to him, "I've came to realize you have been stressed out lately. Maybe you should have extra help," he gives him a suggesting smirk.

"Why do I need extra help?"

"A human's health can easily decrease by stress," Spock joins in, "my cousin always have this passion for medicine since young childhood."

"Does your cousin know other than human health and Vulcan health?" the captain asked, noticing his friend is avoiding the gender of his cousin.

"After studying medicine and different species for forty five years, you can say my cousin knows a thing or two about health."

Kirk takes all of this information for a few moments before making a decision. "Mr. Spock, contact your uncle Solok and inform him that I have accept his offer to have your cousin onboard on the Enterprise as the second doctor."

"Thank you Captain."

At the moment when the Vulcan/Human hybrid disappears from the room, the doctor lashes out on the captain, "are you crazy Jim!?"

"What is it Bones?"

"Having a Vulcan working with me! Dammit Jim I can barely handle having one on the ship!"

"Spock seems to be think highly of his cousin and besides I believe it will make happy to have someone to talk to."

"Happy? He doesn't show any emotions!" the doctor roll his blue eyes.

"Keep an open mind Bones," Captain Kirk smiled to his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*No One's POV*

The Enterprise have arrived close to the planet Vulcan for Dr. McCoy's new business partner. He wasn't too thrilled about it, but he's keeping an open mind for his best friend Jim only.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Bones join the two crew members at the transport.

"Everything ready?" Spock asked, getting read for his beam down.

"Everything's ready Mr. Spock," one of them answered.

"Alright beam me down," he orders, standing one of the transporters.

As ordered, Spock gets beam down to his home planet. It took about first minutes before the crew hears his order to beam them up. When they heard that, Kirk places a hand on his friend's shoulder and giving him a look saying the advice from earlier. Bones know this and looks forward at the transport, waiting for his business partner.

Two figures appear. On the right is Mr. Spock standing up and tall. Next to him on the left has made Dr. McCoy feel something he hasn't felt in such a long time. Their eyes meet in a romantic contact.

"Cousin T'Aimu, this is Dr. Leonard McCoy. Bones this is Dr. T'Aimu," Spock introduces them.

"Welcome to the Enterprise Dr. T'Aimu," Captain Kirk welcomes the new doctor with a smile, "I'm Captain Kirk."

"Greetings," she speaks with the Vulcan greeting and a genuine smile.

The genuine smile surprises the humans. It wasn't something a typical Vulcan does.

"My cousin T'Aimu is the only Vulcan who thinks both logically and illogically due to her being a hybrid like myself," Spock explains. "Which reminds me," he turns to his cousin, "is your treatment with you?"

"It should be with my stuff," she answers.

"Treatment?" Bones asked, finally speaking.

"It's a touchy subject," T'Aimu looks down to the ground looking a little sad.

Bones notice her sadness and the marks on her arms. Both don't really seem to be typical traits of a Vulcan. Also the marks doesn't seem to be anything he has seen before. Sympathy and empathy fills up his heart.

"Well," the captain breaks the silence, "your stuff are teleported into your quarters. Let's take you there."

Jim and Spock leads Bones and T'Aimu. Blue eyes examine the new female next to him. She doesn't appear to have Vulcan aging because she appears to be like a twenty year young woman. With forty five years of studying, she should be older then appeared to be.

Long thick dark brown/black hair falls down to her small hourglass waist. The M shaped bagns frame her angelic features. Skin reminds him of the Earth's moon comments her petite curvy body. Big doe like black eyes under the Vulcan eyebrows appear to show the true feelings that she's feeling inside. Vulcan pointy ears peek through her hair gently.

Her clothing contains of two pieces. A black shirt has fishnets form into stripes and trail down to a V neck to the solid fabric. The solid fabric covers her breasts and upper abdominal area. A gentle teal colored toga like dress covers the right side of her top half of her body and the waist to her ankles.

She doesn't have anything like shoes or jewelry, making her beauty shine through more.

'Such a beautiful girl,' he thought to himself.

"These are your quarters Dr. T'Aimu," Kirk says, stopping at a door.

"Your uniform is already in your closet along with your stuff," Spock adds.

"We relay on Earth time so I hope that the time difference won't bother you yet."

"I'm sure that it won't be a problem for me," the female speaks.

"Well the Mess Hall will be serving dinner/evening meal within two hours so rest well," Kirk explains.

"Also your uniform is mandatory during your time here," Spock adds, "your hair must be up and your days off you can wear your normal clothing and hair down."

"Understood," she smiles, making Bones blush a little.

"If you need anything, we are here to help," Captain Kirk smiles to the new encounter.

"I'm sure that will be necessary soon," T'Aimu smiles back.

A pit of jealousy hit Bones's stomach a little.

Spock then pulls his arms for a hug for his cousin, but the way they did it was a little bizarre. They both act like that T'Aimu's a fragile thing. Slowly, but surely they manage to hug each other in a certain way. Her arms wrap themselves around his neck as his arms stiffens around her waist. She's noticeably shorter than her cousin like the top of her head goes to the middle of Spock's chest.

Bones's eyes see the similar marks on her curled up leg.

'What are those marks?' he thought to himself confused.

Jim and Spock bid their goodbyes, leaving their best friend with the new second doctor.

"So I'm assuming you're my boss?" T'Aimu smiles to Bones.

"Yes I am," he gives her a small smile, "we can talk about your working schedule over dinner if you like." Immediately he blushes a little at his offer.

She continues to smile letting a small shade of green appear on her pale face. "I would like that Dr. McCoy," she answers.

"Well then, I'll pick you up in a couple of hours."

"Sounds wonderful," she continues to smile to him, before disappearing into her quarters.

Bones then walks towards back to his office with a goofy smile on his face.

*T'Aimu's POV*

Something about my new boss has got him appearing before my eyes. That very moment when our eyes met was the first time I ever felt that. I actually love the feeling, especially when his amazing blue eyes stare at me.

A shade of green appear again on my pale face. 'Could he be my soulmate?' I thought to myself.

I look around the quarters to see that is similar how my room is back on Vulcan. So I would continue on with my usual routines. My feet takes me to where the bath is and gently bath my naked body and hair. The nice soapy water calms my painful body a little.

My uniform is similar to the others, but noticeably different. A long sleeved blue uniform dress that trails down to mid-thigh as black spandex shows the curves like the dress. I carefully place them on my body before focusing on the footwear. Knee-high black boots. I'm not the one for footwear, but I'm willing to wear them. Gently one foot gets in one of them. I seated myself on the very comfortable bed to make things easier. After zipped up and lace up with my slender fingers, I repeat the action on the other.

The mirror shows me my full reflection. I like what I see, but it's obvious that my hair is completely unprofessional. My comb smooths out my thick locks before putting it up. Two braids from each side of my head pulls back joining with the neat bun by wrapping themselves around it. I left my bangs frame around my face.

A small series of knocks hit gently on my door.

"Come in," I answered, standing up.

My new boss appears in and immediately notice my new appearance. "Whoa," he says, surprised, "you now look just like a professional doctor."  
"It's definitely something I'm not used to," I admitted, "but I like the look."

"That's good to hear. Are hungry for dinner?"

"Oh yes very much," I smiled.

Along the way towards the Mess Hall, Dr. McCoy is giving me a tour. The more I see about the ship, the more my interest rises up. Not just the ship, but also the character of my new boss. I can feel the corners of my thin lips curl up when I smile secretly towards him.

He shows me how to receive food at the Mess Hall. My tray holds Pok Tar and Vulcan spice tea. A personal favorite.

"So what has gotten you to be a part of medicine?" he asked as we find a table.

I place my food down first before trying to sit down without increasing the pain. A deep breath escapes my lips, calming the slightly increase the pain.

"As you can see I'm in constant pain," I answered, trying to keep calm, "my mother's species is similar to your earthly mythical creature called Harpies."

"Harpies?"

"Yes, so the constant pain inspired me to heal others." Then a few tears peek through my eyes. "I apologize, I've been the last of my mother's species and since that day when I was five years old I promise myself to heal all species as possible."

"Would that make you….?" he trails off not wanting to say that.

"Fifty years old? Yes, unfortunately my lifespan is two hundred years just like my mother's species."

"Two hundred years of constant pain?" Bones's eyes widen.

"Yes."

I look at my food as i play with it. Memories surround my mind. It has been forty five years since that horrible day and still continues to haunt me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was a touchy subject," he apologizes, feeling guilty.

"There's no need to apologize Dr. McCoy," I smiled softly.

"Call me Bones when we are not in sickbay Dr. T'Aimu," he said.

"Bones huh?" I tested the nickname. "That's a nice name."

"It ain't much really. Oh for your work schedule, you will be having the same schedule as me so it will be a little easier for me."

"Understood."

"Originally you're my business partner, but I want you to work for me until I feel more comfortable."

"Your reasons are understandable to me Bones," I smiled to me.

He smiles back as we finish up with our dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*T'Aimu's POV*

My first day on the job is surprisingly going well. Crew members were surprised about my status of a logical/illogical Vulcan, but I got used to it. Most of today's patients are the engineers who have injured themselves during a project.

Dr. McCoy - oh I mean Bones - has large amounts of reports to work on. After finishing up with one patient, he speaks up getting my attention, "Dr. T'Aimu?"

"Yes Dr. McCoy?" I asked, turning towards him.

"I must take a physical and blood test from you."

"Wh-What kind of physical?" I am starting to freak out a little because some physicals require some sort of touching.

"We are going to figure out how for your condition."

"Okay."

Bones and I are the only ones in Sickbay. He order me to do different balancing positions that he showed me. I mirror the actions and I immediately notice that my balance is a little off. One position I almost fall down to the ground.

After my balancing acts, my doctor has me sit on one of the beds. My teeth bite down on my lower lip trying to keep the tears from falling. Pain shoot up from everywhere as I get on the bed. When I face him, my breathing shows how I am trying to calm the pain and the tears from falling. I could have sworn there's a hint of sadness in his eyes.

He then checks my eyes, ears, and my mouth before having me to lay down on the bed completely flat. More slow deep breaths appear out as Bones check on my vital signs.

"Your vital signs are similar to your cousin Spock," he noted.

"So my vital signs are normal," I added in.

"Yes, but your blood pressure is a little higher than a normal human's."

"That's normal for my mother's species."

"Interesting. Well I need to get you the blood test."

"Oh Dr. McCoy," I remembered something, sitting back up, "if you notice anything relating to what you humans call cancer in my blood, that is normal for me on my mother side."

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes. That's what is causing the daily pain."

His blue eyes look down to the floor being silent for a few moments. It makes me feel sorry about telling him about my other half. I know that a doctor knows how serious a condition like can be more so than a normal being.

I pull up my sleeve from my left arm to show him the pale flesh with cancerous marks. Bones tell me to place it on the tray next to the bed. Slowly, but surely my arm is placed on the tray, making it easier for him to draw blood. The tiny, sharp tip pricks in my green vein.

My dark eyes happen to meet his amazing blue eyes once more. We stay like this for a few moments before focusing on my blood. The familiar sight of green liquid has black spots mixing with it. Shock, surprise, and alarm swims around Bones's head when he sees the liquid running through my veins.

I see him taking the sample of my blood and took it to a device to analysis. His order is for me to stay on the bed since I am still his patient.

"Well you are right about the cancer part," he stated, coming back to me with my results, "and your blood type is similar to a human's blood type AB negative."

"If memory serves me right," I speak, "it is considered the rarest blood type."

"That's correct."

"Umm Dr. McCoy?"

"Yes Dr. T'Aimu?"

"I've notice that you have large amounts of paperwork. Will it be okay if I join you in the paperwork please?" I asked, hoping he will say yes.

"Usually the paperwork is for me to handle," my boss response, "but once I find a good time and place for you to do it, then you will join in the paperwork."

"Understood, but if I may add, the large amount of paperwork might stress you out more."

"Dammit Dr. T'Aimu," he sighs, "you're just like your cousin."

"Oh my goodness!" I exclaimed, placing my hands over my mouth. "I'm so sorry Dr. McCoy I didn't mean to!"

Before my arrival to the Enterprise, my cousin gave me a brief explanation of some of the crew members. He told me that Dr. McCoy doesn't particularly like him so much because of his logical Vulcan side, but considers him as a frenemy. Having me act like Spock has gotten him upset and I didn't like that I was upsetting Bones.

"Oh no, it's not your fault," Bones says, a little startled of my sudden action.

"You sure Dr. McCoy."

"I am sure."

Soon my shift ends for the day and dinner is about to start. Bones wishes to stay for the reports so I leave the sickbay. My hands hold my arms so the pain can be tolerable. My food and drink is prepared as I sit down at a table.

"Good evening cousin," my cousin Spock greets with the Vulcan greeting.

"Good evening cousin," I greeted back with my Vulcan greeting.

"May I sit here?"

"Of course."

"How was your first day on the job?" he asked, starting to eat his food.

"It was fascinating," I answered, taking a sip of my tea, "Dr. McCoy wants to be my boss until further notice."

"Sounds reasonable."

"Indeed, also there's some hints I have notice."

"Do tell."

"In his amazing blue eyes will occasionally show an emotion. Like during my physical and blood test, my health has caused such sadness."

"Hmm," he raised an eyebrow.

"I have noticed something about you too Cousin Spock."

"Oh?"

"When you introduce me to Dr. McCoy, you called him Bones."

"Yes….?"

"Some of the crew members told me that the captain calls him that and not you."

"Well I believe with your passion of the medical field, it's something I believe you would like to know. Also I didn't want you to be confused when the captain refers to him as that."

"Awe I see," now I understand.

"Speaking of which, the captain wishes to speak with you when you have time tonight."

"Anything you may know of?"

"He said something about a review about your first day."

"Where is he located?"

"In his quarters, I can show you where it is."

"Okay," I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*Jim's POV*

Another day of being captain of the USS Enterprise just ended for the night. Of course my job goes by all of the hours of each day.

Someone rings my doorbell. "Enter," I called out.

"You ask for my presence captain?" T'Aimu asked, entering in.

"Awe yes I did," I smiled, "would you like something to drink first?"

"No thank you."

"Alright then, please have a seat." She takes a seat across from me. "How was your first day here on the Enterprise?"

"Fascinating," she smiles, "Dr. McCoy is a great boss and I feel right at home."

"That's good," I smiled back, "do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"I don't mind at all."

"Your cousin noted that you are a hybrid as well. What's the other half?"

"My mother's species is similar to a harpie."

"Creatures?" I asked, surprised.

Her eyes grew big. "You know about my mother's species?"

"I've read about them before. I'm sorry about what happened with the home planet."

"Thank you for your empathy."

"Your name sounds Vulcan, yet spelled differently."

"Yes the Vulcan spelling is T'Aimnu, but the creatures spelling is T'Aimu and the meaning is the same."

"What's the meaning?"

"Lady of the young moon."

"Pretty name."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Well it's getting late, goodnight Dr. T'Aimu."

"Goodnight Captain," she says, before leaving my quarters.

*One week later*

*T'Aimu's POV*

Dr. McCoy and I are going through the daily work in sickbay. Everything was going good until the captain calls for both of us to meet up in the transporter room. We both look at each other confused because of his request for me to come as well.

Couin Spock and Captain Kirk meets up with us. Crew members beam us down to the mysterious planet. Green grass with tall trees at random places and the sky is bright red. My eyes widen in shock at the familiarities of the home planet.

"Fascinating," Cousin Spock speaks them turns to me, "is it just like your home planet Cousin T'Aimu?"

"Yes it is," I managed to say.

"Well then," Captain Kirk speaks up, "let's split up. Bones you go with Dr. T'Aimu. Spock you are with me."

Dr. McCoy and I separate to the opposite direction as our partners. The sights becomes clear to me, causing my eyes to widen at the little details.

"Oh no," I whispered, looking at the small thin yellow stripes on the green parts of the planet.

"T'Aimu?" Dr. McCoy asked, coming over to me.

"Dr. T'Aimu to Cousin Spock!" I exclaimed, through my communicator.

"Spock here."

"We need to return to the Enterprise! This is the Monster home planet!"

"Where are you located?"

I give him the directions and secretly hope we will regroup quickly.

"Dammit T'Aimu what is going on here?" Dr. McCoy asked, annoyed.

"This is Monster territory. My Romulans on my mother's side with a behavior as a Klingon."

"We're in serious danger?!"

Before I can even answer, something hits my head hard, making me see darkness cover my eyes.

Soon my eyes open. The daily pain has increased as I lay on stoned grounds. I look up and around, my eyes see that I am in a dungeon! No light is coming from anywhere. The only light appears from like what appears to ninety yards up above me.

"Cousin Spock…..Captain…...Dr. McCoy….where are you?" I feel helpless and weak.

We all are captured by the most dangerous and meanest species all of space. More dangerous than the Klingons. All because of me. I shouldn't have seen the little details from the moment that we landed here.

*Meanwhile*

*No One's POV*

Spock's dark eyes open once he feels his consciousness coming back to him. Pressure squeezes hard on his wrists and ankles. His tall body was against the cold stone wall and sitting on it's neighboring floor. He moves his head to one side to his dear friend Jim in a similar fashion, but still conscious. The other side is his frenemy Dr. McCoy unconscious and chained up as well.

" _This is Monster territory_!" he remembers her cousin's words.

Darkness surrounds them as the Vulcan/Human hybrid begins to think about what's going on. Creatures and Monsters are the two species that everyone will agree on the names that fits them the best. T'Aimu's species on her mother's side will always be the good between the two, yet they will be letting Monsters feed off of them.

'You must do the logical thing Cousin T'Aimu,' he says to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*T'Aimu's POV*

Time passes by from my awakening. Thirst and hunger wasn't helping me as I try to keep myself calm. Low blood sugar is seriously not good for creature since it will quickly go down if the creature didn't have a drink or food within six or so hours.

'What am I going to do?' I secretly asked to myself, as I bring my knees to my chest. 'I am a doctor I should help people, but I don't know if I can help my own friends/family now.'

"Thorne," a stern, very scared voice speaks, "you have changed since we last encountered."

Looking up I see a Monster behind a see through door in front of me. Amber red hair falls down to the waist as he stares me down with his dark eyes. Muscular body shows through the white skirt and cape around his neck.

"Thorne is my mother," I explained to him sadly, thinking of her, "she was killed along with the rest of the Creatures on the home planet."

A single hit to the face, increases the daily pain into a blood screaming pain.

"Stop lying!" he screams at me. "Now return to your true form or you're staying in here!"

I refused to look or even to speak to him because of the terrifying pain. Tears run down my face once more, but this time for the physical pain.

*Meanwhile*

*No One's POV*

Spock witness the uncomfortable silence in the darkness. Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy finally gain conscious. They are confused of what has happened, yet they couldn't speak. Mouths dried by thirst and stomach growls with hunger. Neither of them knew how long they were out cold.

Spock raises his right hand to try to communicate with anyone in general. The tips of his fingers notice that his communicator is gone along with their equipment. All was left are their uniforms on their bodies.

Suddenly a bright light blinds and hurts their eyes. Entering in is the Monster from before.

"We wish to thank you three for giving us the last remaining Creature to us," he smirks darkly.

"Where is T'Aimu?!" Dr. McCoy exclaims angrily, trying to get him, but couldn't because of the chains.

"Thorne is in our capable hands and doing just fine," a dark chuckle escapes his lips, making a pretend attack on Dr. McCoy to scare him.

Once he leaves the dungeon, Captain Kirk turns to his friends asking, "Who's Throne?"

Spock closed his eyes to sigh before responding, "Thorne was Cousin T'Aimu's Creature mother. She died with the others on the Home Planet. Base on what he was speaking, the Monsters must think that T'Aimu is Thorne due to the great resemblance."

"Why do they want your cousin?"

"Because they're hungry."

"What do you mean by hungry?" Dr. McCoy asked, having a weird feeling inside.

"Monsters' favorite food is freshly slaughtered Creatures," Spock says, almost sounding like he's about to cry. "Cousin T'Aimu told me about these Monsters and how they treat her culture despise them being family."

The two humans look at the Vulcan/Human hybrid in pure shock.

"You don't mean…." Captain didn't want to say.

"Yes, if we don't get out as quickly as possible, Cousin T'Aimu will be the main course while we become dessert," he explains in such words that he believes they will understand.

"Dammit," Dr. McCoy mutters under his breath, looking away, "I should have saved her."

"Mr. Spock, can you use your strength to get us out of these chains?" Kirk asked, trying to break free.

"I will not promise anything."

Just about when the hybrid to use his full strength, the entrance opens once more to reveal three new Monsters. No words appear out their mouths as they free the prisoners. Hands are place on their heads while following them out.

Dr. McCoy's blue eyes frantically scan the surroundings. He's trying to find the Vulcan/Creature hybrid. Deep down his feelings for her are strong. She grew more beautiful and her personality balances out her Vulcan side and Creature side in a way that he never knew it could happen.

'I….I may be….in love with you T'Aimu,' the Southern human realizes it, 'no, I am in love with T'Aimu! And I'm going to save you!'

The Monsters lead them to a large room filled with them, all being male, laughing at something in the center. Drinking up thick red liquid. Pretty much having a good old time to the extreme. A loud whipping sound along with a female cry in egoniousy pain make the Monsters cheer.

Kirk, Spock, and McCoy are being forcefully push through the crowds to the center. Each pair of eyes watch in pure horror when they witness their beloved crew member beaten on the floor. On all fours with one arm on a very bloody back. Cuts and slashes ruins her uniform, showing the pale skin and marks turn into a faint blue color mixed with the green/black blood. Her dark hair is undo, but the braids still show in the locks.

T'Aimu turns away from her friends/family. She didn't need to show her face to Dr. McCoy for the amount of extreme pain she is feeling.

The three men bends down to the floor on their knees, still having their hands on their heads.

"For many years now," one stood up next to the beaten Vulcan/Creature hybrid, "our food supply grew old. Creatures died off and now tonight we shall feast like kings!"

Cheers has rejoiced.

Just as the evil smirking leader was going to touch her, the Captain feels his friends' angers and stood up, "Enough!"

This caught the leader's attention.

"I am Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise! Leave my crew member Dr. T'Aimu alone!"

"Thorne will be no longer your concern."

Wrists and ankles chained up as the leader pulls a long chain that is connected to the shackles around her ankles.

Dr. McCoy couldn't take it anymore. Seeing her face in deep pain, green in color, and dark eyes in a deep blue color from crying, kills kim inside and his anger snaps. His legs manage to get the leader to try to fight the larger man.

Kirk and Spock joins in the fight, but towards the other Monsters. Punches, kicks, Vulcan Death Grips, and weapons threw everywhere. After some time, the four visitors manage to get outside into the Monster nature.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*No One's POV*

T'Aimu shake in shock, not saying a word. Her cousin Spock gently removes the chains from her wrists and ankles. Barely standing on her feet, she looks down in terror with unsteadily breathing.

"Are you going to be alright Dr. T'Aimu?" Kirk asked concerned for his female friend.

Shakily, she looks at her captain to nod her head before looking back down to the ground.

"Come T'Aimu," Dr. McCoy speaks softly, "let's take you to sickbay."

Just before they can even more from their spot, vines appear from the trees and grass. They wrap themselves around the three males. It snaps the only female out of her shock and tries to run over to Dr. McCoy, but evil laughs echos the atmosphere. T'Aimu turns around to see the leader barely standing from his injuries from Dr. Leonard 'Bones' McCoy.

"You're not going anywhere Thorne."

"Enough!" she screams at him in pure anger, shocking her friends. "Since Ancient Times, my people has been living in a curse because of your people!" Her dark eyes hair begins to turn red. "Everyone's gone!" Arms grew feathers. "No more fear of being eaten! No more suffering!" A high pitched scream escapes her now sharp fangs.

She takes a high jump into the air, making a large hole in the ground. Possibly down to the planet's care. While Kirk and Spock struggles to get free through the sounds of rumbles, McCoy stares at the Creature stunned.

T'Aimu's beautiful long dark brown/black hair change into a shade of blood red. Body turns into the Earthly mythical creature Harpy. Black and white feathers are mixed on the large wings that the arms turn into and curvy legs with claws. From the top of her forehead down into a deep V on her chest is pure white, paler than her usual pale color.

"Dr. McCoy!" Spock exclaims, pulling him out of his trance.

Both Spock and Kirk gets him out of his grip and run for the landing area. Hoping that the crew will beam them up.

Meanwhile, Harpy T'Aimu destroys everything in her path while the grounds crack under pressure. Everything dies. Screams echo throughout the air.

Spock manages to grab her claw to pull her down to the grassy grounds. She struggles to break free as her cousin pins her down with all of his Vulcan strength. Kirk and McCoy kneels down on the rumbling grounds. At first, they want to help out, but they don't want to risk the increasing pain.

The crew members from the transporter room manages to beam them up before the whole Monster Home Planet gets destroyed.

"There's no time to explain," Captain says firmly to the shock stares on Harpy T'Aimu. "Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy take Dr. T'Aimu to Sickbay immediately!" he orders, running towards the Bridge to give more orders.

Spock carries his cousin in his arms and run towards Sickbay. Dr. McCoy joins in the panic. A bed is made with straps, holding down the restless Creature. The Southern doctor didn't want to, but he knew it is best.

Captain Kirk enters in the Sickbay when SPock quickly leaves the room. Minutes later, the Vulcan/Human hybrid returns with a large Epi pen like object and some of Dr. T'Aimu's casual clothing. Harpy T'Aimu let out a silent scream at the stabbing touch from the Epi pen on right thigh. Slowly, but surely the transformation turns back to her normal form. A blanket covers her body since the torn up uniform disappears during the attack on the Home Planet.

Soon the Vulcan/Creature hybrid calm down, slipping into an emotionless calming steady coma. All of her wounds seem to fully healed.

"What just happened?" Dr. McCoy asked breaking uncomfortable silence.

"We have just witness the last Creature's full form," Spock explains, slightly hinting his concern to his cousin.

"How long will she be like this?" Kirk asked.

"I do not have the answer for the Captain, but it is logical to put her clothing on her body. So Captain, Doctor," he looks at the two with a raised eyebrow.

Jim and Bones just look at one another confused before leaving that area of sickbay.

"Are you okay Bones?"

"What do you mean Jim?"

"Back on the planet, your behavior about T'Aimu wasn't professional like, but….something else." Jim stares hard, as if he's trying to figure it out.

Leonard looks at his best friend a bit surprised. A shade of red covers the Southern man's face as his blue eyes look down to the floor.

"Bones," the captain speaks softly, realizing it, "do you have romantical feelings towards Dr. T'Aimu?"

"Yes I do," the doctor admits with a sigh, "it was love at first sight. She's beautiful incredibly smart, kind, caring, and she doesn't annoy me at all."

The captain watches his friend's facial expressions when describing the female doctor. Dr. Leonard McCoy is indeed in love.

"So you think you're ready to love again, huh?" chuckles the young captain.

"Dammit Jim, do we really need to think about that again?" he says annoyed, not wanting to think about the past.

"Captain, Doctor," Spock says, emerging from the room, "I'll be returning to my quarters for the night. Cousin T'Aimu's stable now."

"Thank you Spock," Kirk smiles.

"You're certainly welcome Jim," and with that, he leaves the Sickbay.

"Well I must get some food and something to drink," Jim says to the doctor, "you should too Bones."

"I'll get something later."

"Very well, make sure to get some rest."

Dr. McCoy didn't answer because all of his focus is on the female in the next room. The captain leaves the Sickbay as the doctor walks over to her bedside.

T'Aimu lays emotionless on the bed, wearing her casual clothing under the blanket. Her shoulders and full arms show as her hands lay on her covered stomach.

A half smile curl on his lips. Even though she lays in a funeral like style, he's happy that she's stable now.

Thirst and hunger catches his attention gratefully. Blue eyes look at the Sleeping Beauty as he whispers, "I will return, I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

*McCoy's POV*

That night when everyone has gone to bed, my worry and concern kept me up. Vital signs show me that she is stable, yet still remain unconsciousness. Pain level is now tolerable so that's a good sign.

I look over to her emotionless face, looking just like a female version of her annoying cousin. She wears her normal clothing and has her long beautiful hair out. Also let the marks show, Tribal looking black marks in a series of triangles.

"Are these marks causing you pain and spreading cancer in you?" I asked the beautiful hybrid.

Seeing her in extreme pain actually kills me inside. But yet I didn't feel fear or get scared when she transformed.

The monitor gives me all of T'Aimu's information like I requested. It shows me her birth certificate, education, and also a few videos? One plays to show me a rather cute five year old looking T'Aimu. She's reading a large Medical textbook. I chuckle when she looks up to the camera embarrassed, hiding her face in the textbook.

I continue on seeing the next videos of childhood. A couple of them has her playing Vulcan activities with her cousin.

Once the last video ends a published book's front cover appears. ' _Vulcan Blood Runs Through Veins of a Creature by T'Aimu_.' This caught my curiosity. It tells me her life as a hybrid, but also tells everything about the Creature and Vulcan cultures. Within many pages one line made my eyes grew big and wide.

' _Although there's no permanent cure, but the touch of my one true soulmate is the cure_.'

"Am I your soulmate?" I asked quietly.

T'Aimu's information disappears when I return to her bedside. The pain level steadies. I move my hand to her hand, but I stopped when there's a half an inch separating us. What if I am not her soulmate and the pain increases? Memories of my divorce appear back in my mind.

No! T'Aimu is nothing like my ex-wife at all! I need to know if the beauty before me is my one true soulmate. My love for T'Aimu grows stronger than anyone I have been with and if I am not her soul-. A soft, cold hand wrap its fingers around mine.

Looking down, the hand belongs to T'Aimu. The pain level is at the bottom meaning she's experiencing no pain! I look down to her emotionless face, but closer now, gently feel her steady breathing. Her subconscious mind knew about us being soul mates, destined to be together.

I gently touch her cheek with my free hand. Slowly and gently I pressed my lips against her forehead.

"Get better soon my one true soulmate," I whispered.

*Midday, next day*

Piles of paperwork are slowly being done. Visitors from pretty much everywhere on the ship comes into Sickbay, mainly to see how T'Aimu is doing. Of course, each one will leave with sadness on their shoulders.

"Do you know when Dr. T'Aimu will wake up?" Sulu asked the one question that everyone has on everyone's mind.

"I don't know," I sighed, getting annoyed with having that question.

"We'll come back later," Uruha says, "sorry that we disturbed you."

"It's alright."

I let out another sigh when they leave. T'Aimu is like friends with everyone and I mean with everyone.

*Evening*

My hand writes down with all of the steady health information on T'Aimu's charts. It has been nearly twenty four hours since the incident and yet she still hasn't awaken. Now I'm still not quite familiar with Creatures, but only know very little from her writings.

I find myself deep within my thoughts until something moves. T'Aimu stirs a little, waking up. She raises up an arm to her eyes as she stretches to wake up more.

"Hey T'Aimu," I greeted softly with a smile, "how are you feeling?"

"Thirsty and hungry," the beautiful female answers, sounding like she has a dry mouth.

"I'll get some water and something for you to eat."

"Thank you," she smiles weakly to me.

"You're very welcome T'Aimu," I smiled a little more.

I left the Sickbay and head towards the Mess Hall. T'Aimu's favorite food is on a tray with some water. My love for her is definitely strong, but yet I always wonder how can she eat such food?

Upon my return, T'Aimu hasn't moved from her position, but the expression on her face shows she's thinking hard.

"I brought you some water and food."

She didn't say another word, but she did look over to me. The bed rises so she can be sitting up. T'Aimu quickly eats the food, letting her not be malnourished, but not too fast. I join her with our dinner by having some whisky..

"Dr. McCoy?" T'Aimu speaks after a taking a moment.

"Yes Dr. T'Aimu?"

"Why does the captain call you 'Bones'? Is the Skeletal System your favorite system?"

I chuckled a little. She must know the truth. "Although the Skeletal System is a good system, but that's not the reason why he calls me that."

"Then why does he call you that?"

"Well I was married before with a child, but it wasn't going well. So a divorce was made. My ex-wife took everything from me only leaving my bones per say."

"But why would she do such things?"

"She wanted to be the one in charge of the relationship," I let out a sigh.

She gives me a rather confused look. "Why would females be in control of the relationships? In the Creature culture and also the Vulcan culture, males are the ones in control of the relationships."

"Really?"

"Yes, we prefer it like that."

"On Earth, in relationships are being controlled by whoever they choose, many has the females in charged."

"Your Earthly culture is rather strange," she comments, taking a sip of her drink, "yet everyone deserves a second chance."

"Now it is my turn to ask a question," I said, placing my drink on the end table, "do you remember anything that has happened?"

"I remember that the captain calls for us to meet him and Cousin Spock to check out a planet, but turns out to be the Home Planet of Monsters. We were captured and managed to escape, but that's all I remember."

"You transformed into your true form and the planet was destroyed."

The look on her face was calm, but now it is in pure terror. "Wh-What did you s-say?"

"Your true form has came out and the Monster Home Planet is destroyed."

T'Aimu is in disbelief. Vital signs are going crazy like she's having a break down.

"T'Aimu?" I asked, trying to calm her down.

"I destroyed a planet?" she finally says.

"T'Aimu, it's okay."

"Not it's not!" Tears begin to run down her face. "I broke Mommy's promise to not end up like the Home Planet."

All of a sudden she stood up from the bed and ran out of the Sickbay.

"Wait T'Aimu!" I called for her, but she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

*T'Aimu's POV*

My room is completely dark only letting the stars shine through from my window. I didn't want to be with anyone now. The promise I have made for Mommy has been broken. I stare out into the space sky, letting more tears run down my face to the floor.

A blue star is among the white stars. It's beautiful, just like Creature Home Planet. Whenever I am upset or feeling sad about something, that blue star will help me feel happy before I fall asleep for the night.

A knock gently banged at my door, yet I pay no attention to it. "T'Aimu?" Dr. McCoy's voice speak from the other side of the door. "Please let me in."

"Please let me be," I finally responded.

His voice is replaced by the sound of my door opening and closing.

"T'Aimu," he speaks again, "are you alright?"

"I broke Mommy's promise," I repeated, "that nothing should meet the same fate as the Home Planet."

"You did what you had to do," his voice grew soft, "if it wasn't for you, we would have been trapped on that planet."

No word appear out of my mouth as I continue on staring out mindlessly to the Blue Star.

"Each and every day you feel consent pain causing mental and emotional pain. Treatment can do so much, but the touch of your soulmate will be the true cure…." I feel him place his hand on my shoulder. My daily pain disappears!

"Leonard," I finally speak, "you're my soulmate?"

He wraps his arms around my body, pressing my back against his torso. "I'm in love with you T'Aimu," he whispers softly.

I feel his left hand gently take my right hand to my left hip. Leonard forms our fingers into a heart. The Creature kiss. His right hand gently takes my left hand to my bicep, forming our fingers together. A Vulcan kiss. My eyes look up to his amazing eyes with a shade of green on my face. Slowly, but surely he leans down to my face. Our lips touch with eyes closed and breathing through our noses. The Human kiss.

We stay like this for a while moving our lips. Soon we parted so I can fully face him.

"Were they your first kisses?" he asked, huskily in his Southern accent.

"Yes they were," I answered, feeling breathlessly, "ummm there's a tradition from my mommy's species where a creature finds her soulmate-"

"-they make it official?"

I blush a shade of green, nodding my head.

A short silence came among us, but he breaks it, "well we can't break tradition."

"Are you sure Leonard? We don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"Why not? We love each other and everything."

"Okay," I smiled to him.

He smiles back, pulling me to the bed, "come darlin'. Let's enjoy our love together."

*Early morning hours*

*McCoy's POV*

My fingers rub T'Aimu's back. Our bodies fully naked against each other.

"Are you alright darlin'?" I asked her, softly.

"Yes I am," she answers, snuggling more into my chest.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Oh no," she looks up to me with a smile, "you made me feel everything and no pain at all."

I smiled back, knowing that she feels better than ever. "K'hat'n'dlawa," I smiled more to her, hopfully my Vulcan is good.

Her dark eyes sparkles at my Vulcan.

"I love you too my Southern Blue Star," she chuckles a little.

"Southern Blue Star?" I chuckled as well.

"A blue star in the Creature culture symbolizes for positivity and love, since the Creature Home Planet is blue in colored. You're Earth Southern and look out the window."

I look out the window and now I understand why. There's a blue star among the white stars.

"K'hat'n'dlawa," she smiles softly, giving me a kiss on the lips.

"K'hat'n'dlawa, K'diwa," I smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

*T'Aimu's POV*

My eyes open again this time it's the time we need to be awake for the day. I try to get up, but Leonard's grip grew tighter on me.

"Come on Leonard," I giggled a little, "we both have a shift today."

"I do, but you don't," he corrected me, "you are going to take a few days off Doctor's orders."

"My health is not abnormal," I stated, sitting up and covering my body with the blanket.

"True, but due to my worry and concern not just as your doctor, but also your mate."

I took a moment to gather what he is saying and then speak, "I understand."

"Thank you T'Aimu," he smiles placing a hand on my cheek..

My smiles returns as we share a human kiss.

"Um Leonard, the female takes care of their mate in the Creature culture."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Well we still have time till my shift begins."

"Okay."

I lead him to the shower. Warm water runs, letting the steam fill up the washroom. We enter in only having me under the water first before having Leonard under the water. Special herbs mix together turn into a foamy texture as i begin washing his hair. I am facing him while making the process.

While I am focusing on his hair, his amazing eyes stares at me. After rinsing the herbs, Leonard gently pulls me into another human kiss. I smiled when the kiss ended and continue on the process. Soon his whole body is clean. At first I thought that he will leave the shower, but he has something else in mind.

Leonard mirrors my actions. My hair and body are cleaned as well.

We have our backs facing each other while we get ready for the day. I am wearing my Vulcan robes which I feel like it's best due to I mostly wear my Creature clothing.

I begin to smooth out my long hair. A few minutes later, Leonard speaks, "T'Aimu?"

"Yes Leonard?"

"May I comb out your hair please?"

"Sure," I smiled.

Gentle strokes repeats itself to smooth out the waves into it's usual straight texture. Once his is done, Leonard moves my long hair so my left shoulder and side of my neck shows. I smiled when he kisses my exposed skin.

"I'll see you later darlin'," he says huskily in my neck.

"Okay I love you my Southern Blue Star," I smiled to him.

"And I love you," he smiles before giving me a human kiss.

Our fingers move into the Creature kiss and then a Vulcan kiss. We give each other one last smile before he leaves my quarters.

For a few hours, my body gets relaxed by meditation and smoke from the lamp. Usually when a Creature transform into his/her full form, they die in the process. So you can I am learning how to keep it under control in order to not do it again.

The communication sound is heard in my quarters as I hear, "Bridge to Dr. T'Aimu."

I stood up from my position to press the button. "Dr. T'Aimu here," I answered.

"Good to hear you speak your voice again Dr. T'Aimu," he sounded happy.

"Thank you Captain, now is there anything you wish for me to do?"

"I wish to speak with you about a few things."

"I will accompany you in the Briefing room."

"Very well Kirk out."

Lunch wasn't until a couple of hours so I figured a drink and a snack will be fine.

Captain Kirk and I meet up at the Briefing room."

"How was the Enterprise during my absence?" I asked, taking a sip of my water.

"Everyone missed you," he smirks.

"Why am I popular among your crew? I'm nothing important."

"Well you're important to Bones."

I smiled at his speaking. "We confessed our love."

"Congratulations," he smiles, "no wonder he seems happier this morning.'

"Well we make each other happy."

"That's wonderful. Oh and we will be having a few new doctors and nurses to help our with you and Bones."

"I understand and I accept that."

"Good, well I must return to the Bridge."

"Farewell Captain."

Around noon, a tray of a glass of water is being held by my hands. Leonard seems to not be the person to try Vulcan drinks or food this early in our relationship. Also it's still too early for strong drinks.

I enter into Sickbay and notice Leonard in his office at his desk working on something.

"Dr. McCoy?" I asked, getting his attention.

"Darlin'," he smiles, coming over to me, "what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"I figured you would some water," I smiled to him, offering him the drink.

"You're taking Creature roots seriously," he noted, accepting it.

"Because I love you My Southern Blue Star."

"And I love you too K'diwa," he gently press his lips on my forehead.

"I like your Vulcan speaking," I smiled more to him.

"Don't expect me to learn anymore there darlin'," he takes a sip.

I giggled a little, "what you know already are my favorite ones anyways."

"Good," he chuckles, "well I have my break for lunch now, would you like to join me for lunch?"

"I would love to."

Our hands meet and we head towards the Mess Hall.

Lots of the crew members wishes us a congrats when they see how close we are physically. Even Cousin Spock wishes one as well. Sure, there's some jealousy from the males, but their happiness means a lot.

A yawn silently escapes my lips as I get ready for bed. Leonard would like to move into my quarters, but the captain and Cousin Spock believes it is too early so he's just going to tuck me into bed and have a small, nice time.

I place on my nightwear which is a long sleeved black nightgown covers my body only showing my feet, breastbone, hands, and collarbone. Teeth are brushed. Just about when I finished brushing my hair, a pair of familiar arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Why is it that everytime I see you, your beauty grows more and more?" Leonard speaks huskily in his usual Earthly Southern accent.

Goosebumps rise up on my flesh. "Why do you become more handsome each time I see you?" I asked blushing, placing my hands on his.

A pleasant moan escapes my mouth when he kisses my neck.

"It is getting late, allow me to tuck you in now."

"Okay."

It may be sounding child like, but he says he would to like to do this. I'm sure he would so something similar once we get our own shared quarters.

Leonard place the blanket over me as I lay on my back. My right arm lays on my covered stomach while my left hand is near my face on the pillow.

"Goodnight K'diwa," he smiles, stroking my hair.

"Pleasant dreams my Southern Blue Star," I smiled back.

He presses his lips on my lips and I accept the offer.

Light from the hallway gently greets me for a short while. I open my eyes a little to see him still in the doorway smiling to me. A soft smile appears on my face. My fingers move up and down in a small wave to him. He mirrors my action as I gently close my eyes once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

*T'Aimu's POV*

My Vulcan robes cover my body from neck to the ground, showing my hands, face, and on occasion my bare feet. Sure other Vulcan females wear different styles, but Daddy raised me that when I am wearing Vulcan robes I must cover myself. Which I don't mind really.

It's the last day of my short lead of absence under Dr. McCoy's orders. Fortunately or unfortunately, he just inform me that I am due for a proper physical. Now that everyone knows that their Medical Officier is my mate, the pain became easier to me to handle during my responsibilities on the U.S.S. Enterprise.

"Hello Dr. T'Aimu," Nurse Chapel greeted me with a smile, "ready for your physical?"

"Greetings Christine," I smiled back, "and is everything ready for the physical?"

"Awe yes come this way."

She leads me to one of the beds to wait for the physical by my mate.

"Hello Darlin'," I hear the Southern accent of Leonard McCoy.

"Greetings Leonard."

"I will make sure that your physical is painless as possible," he smirks, writing something down on a report.

"Of course you will," I giggled a little.

My physical goes by well as his hands examines my body. I closed my eyes and take control of my emotions. Leonard's hands are magic against me and my love/lust is increasing by the touch. He must be thinking the same thought as well.

After twenty minutes, he leads me to the monitor of vital signs.

"Everything check out, you are healthy and well."

"Although I am grateful that there's nothing wrong with me, but that doesn't explain why I'm still alive," I noted, sitting up balancing with my elbows.

"Why think that?" he asked softly, looking deep within my eyes. "If you were going to die among that destruction, I don't know what to do without you."

I smiled softly, sitting up more so I can press my fingers against his into a Vulcan kiss. He smiled back softly as he moves our fingers into a Creature kiss.

"Are you due for a break soon?"

"I will be in a couple of hours. We can meet up for munch in the Mess Hall."

"Sound wonderful," I smiled more.

"Well then Dr. T'Aimu, you are discharge from Sickbay," he chuckles, trying to keep it professional.

"Very well Dr. McCoy," I smirked, start to head towards the exist, "if my symptoms of Love/Lust worsen, I might as well call for a different doctor," I teasingly say to him with a smirk.

"Wait!" he says, hurrying over to me.

His arms wrap themselves around my small waist, pulling me into his torso. My hands place themselves on his chest. Our lips meet for another amazing Human kiss.

"Don't let anyone else be your doctor please," he whispers to me.

"There's no need to worry my Southern Blue Star," I whispered back, "you will be my doctor even though you're still learning about the Creature species."

"Good girl," he kisses my forehead, slowly releasing me from his embrace.

I give him one last smile before leaving Sickbay.

A couple of hours later, I am standing outside of the Mess Hall's door while waiting for my mate. Even though our schedule in Sickbay is long and busy, we always make sure that we have time together. Both professionally and now personally.

The corners of my lips curl up when Leonard appears with a smile as well. We embrace into a hug and all three of species' kisses.

"How are Cousin Spock and Joey doing upon their return?" I asked, remembering about the mission from earlier this morning.

"Their vital signs appear to be normal, but yet Joey seems to be having behavioral problems," he explains as I place in my card.

"What kind of behavior problems?" I pick up my tray of food carefully.

"Saying about nonsense like is being in space worth it," he explains more, getting his food.

My eyebrow raise up in confusion, "he doesn't appear to be someone who would say such things."

"Indeed, well enough about work," my soulmate smiles to me as we sit down at a table, "how are you doing lately?"

"I have been doing well. Chekov asked me to play some Vulcan activities," I lift the lid to reveal a dish of seafood.

"Why does he want to play logical activities?" he mirrors my action.

"Well can appear to be 'additive' after a few tries and I believe he will be a good permanent on the Bridge soon along side with Mr. Sulu."

We continue on going back and forth as i place on my personal medical gloves to remove the protein out of the cams and shells. Everything was going great until he is called for a medical emergency. Leonard gives me a sympathetic smile before pressing his lips on my cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

*T'Aimu's POV*

After having a pleasant meal, the atmosphere of the ship changed its usual wave of energy. Something has disrupted it's usual peace and this time it's not from our daily mission or attacks. It's quietly familiar to me.

'Hmmm,' I thought to myself, thinking hard.

I clean up my mess and start head towards my quarters. Unfortunately, the journey didn't last long because the communicator makes a noise near me.

"Sickbay to Dr. T'Aimu," Leonard's voice speaks.

"Dr. T'Aimu here," I said, pressing the button.

"T'Aimu I need you here immediately."

"I'm on my way."

My bare feet runs down towards Sickbay. It must be an emergency since Leonard asked me to come on my lead of absence.

Even though I am still on a small lead of absence from my daily work responsibilities, the captain wishes to have me in the meeting for my knowledge. Still in my vulcan robes, I sit in between Mr. Scott and Leonard.

"Next tape, please," Cousin Spock says.

"Spectro-analysis tape sir," Janice Rand, an acquaintance of mine, offers one to him.

"Thank you."

He places one on and we turn to the screen. Everything appears to be a control center or a bridge of a shipe. It was difficult to understand exactly it is since everything is covered with frozen water. Each one of us look at each other confused.

"Almost as though they were irrational, drugged," Kirk speaks to us before turning back. "An engineer sitting there apparently oblivious to everything. A woman and strangled, a crewman with a phaser pistol in his hand."

"He'd used the computer room as if it were an amusement gallery," COusin Spock noted.

"And a fully clothed man frozen to death in a shower," Kirk adds in. "If the image wasn't so ugly, it'd be laughable."

"Laughable, sir?" I asked the captain confused.

"Almost putting humor into it darlin'," Leonard explain for him which made the captain smirk a little.

"Not a theory, gentlemen and lady?" Kirk asked us.

"Definitely not drugs or intoxication," Leonard says. "The bioanalysis on the tapes prove that conclusively."

"It could be some form of space madness we've never heard of," Cousin Spock puts in, "but it would have to be caused by something. Our spectro-readings showed no contamination, no unusual elements present."

"Or at least none your tricorders could register," Mr. Scott speaks.

"Instruments register only those things they're designed to register," I explained to him. "Space still contains infinite unknowns, even for a Creature's knowledge and we know a great amount of space."

"Earth science needs the closest possible measurement of the breakup of this planet," our captain points out. "To do this, we need the Enterprise in a critically tight or bit. Question: Could what happened down there to those people create any unusual danger to this vessel and crew?"

His question surprised us a little.

"We still need to efficiency captain," Cousin Spock reminds him. "It'll be tricky orbit."

"When the planet begins to go," I join in, "there may be drastic changes in gravity, mass, magnetic field."

"The purpose of a briefing, gentlemen and lady, is to get the answers based on your abilities and experience," Kirk explained. "In a critical orbit, there's no time for surprises."

"Unless you people on the bridge start taking showers with your clothes on, my engines can pull us out of anything," Mr. Scott mentions, making the captain smirk. "We'll be wrapping out of orbit. Within a half second of getting your command."

The communicator sound goes on.

"Bridge to captain."

He presses the button, "Kirk here."

"Scanners report sudden four degree shift in planet magnetic field," Urhra reports. "A strange in mass also, sir."

"It's beginning," Cousin Spock and I explained. "Unusual rapid shifts."

"On our way, Lieutenant," Kirk in the communicator. "I'll hold you to that half send Scotty," he says to him, standing up to leave.

"Why don't you return to your quarters darlin'?" Leonard suggests to me once they leave. "You seem to be a little a tired."

"I believe the human phase is that it's been a long day," I explained to him.

"Yea," he chuckles. "The day is not over yet and it's still a long day. Now promise me you'll be resting?"

"I promise. Can you check on Joey even though he appears to be stable?" I asked, showing concern for a co worker.

"Of course," he smiles, "I love you T'Aimu."

"I love you too Leonard," I smiled back softly.

We lean in for a human kiss when we hear the communicator whistle.

"Attention," Urhura's voice speaks through the speaker, "engine room on standby alert. All duty personnel to the bridge. Acknowledge."

Leonard and I shrugged and continue on with our love expressing.

I secretly place the tapes in my robes without my mate noticing because of this weird thought in the back of my head. Anyways, my lead of absence came to an end when we received Joey as an unconscious patient who needs surgery.

Leonard and I are now in our surgical uniforms, performing surgery on him. Everything appears to be normal. My mate extends his hand to me for an instrument which I had it ready. I keep on noticing that his vital signs are normal, but he's not improving. Another tool is needed.

"His breathing rate is decreasing Doctor," I told him when I saw the screen.

"Compensate with the respirator," he replies after looking at him.

I place the respirator over Joey's mouth and nose. The screen still shows to be decreasing at his breathing.

"Stand by to close," Leonard announces, noticing it. I give him another. "Closing." Last one, but nothing seems to work. "This shouldn't be happening," he now noticed. "This man should be getting stronger." Joey's vital signs are weaker and decreasing more. "Are you sure the respirator is function properly?" he asked, looking at it under my gloved hand.

"Yes Doctor."

"Then why is this man dying?" Leonard just asked the one confusing question now. "Hypo," he orders.

I give it to him, but the screen show us that Joey's vital signs and breathing fully decreased.

"He is dead Leonard," I said to him.

"The wounds were not that severe T'Aimu," he doesn't understand like I am.

My dark brown eyes look down to the fallen crew member and removing the respirator.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

*T'Aimu's POV*

The communicator whistles. "Captain Kirk to sickbay."

"The captain will be down," Uruha answers.

I removed my surgical layer from my normal uniform that switch into because of my possession of the tapes. Why does all of this seem so familiar to me?

"Intestinal damage wasn't severe," Leonard says to the captain as I quickly place my hair into it's usual professional form. He walks over to sit down next to Kirk.

"We got to him with plenty of time and he should still be alive," I explained, finishing up my work.

"Only reason he died, Jim, is didn't want to live. Gave up."

"That's a supposition Doctors, not a fact," Kirk says to us.

"It may be captain," I said, trying to think as well.

"I've lost patients before, but not like that," my mate mentions. "But Joey's kind. That kind of man doesn't give up."

I stand up from my seat with a rag in my hand and I gently pat down the sweat from Leonard's forehead. The captain stands up as well and turn to us, "coincidence? Maybe." We turn to him.

"You mean that Joe was down on the planet surface and you're gonna, ask us if it's connected," Leonard guessed.

"That's exactly what I was gonna ask."

"But wouldn't my cousin be infested as well?" I asked.

"We aren't sure that one, but Joe was decontaminated," Leonard explains. "He's been medically checked. We've run every test we know for everything we know-"

"That's not good enough," Krik interrupts him, walking to his other side.

"We're doing anything possible James," I step in.

"T'Aimu, Bones, I want the impossible checked out too."

"Captain Kirk to the Bridge," we heard my cousin's voice over the communicator.

Kirk simply looked at us before leaving us. I look over to my mate who sighed in annoyance, a human emotion. Maybe I should tell him.

"Leonard," I speak to him, "there has been something rather bothering me lately about this situation."

"And what is it T'Aimu?" he asked me with his big, blue eyes looking at me.

"All of the symptoms and events happening since Cousin Spock and Joey returned are rather familiar to me."

"How familiar are they to you darling?" he's startled about me thought.

"Something familiar as if I've seen this from the Creature Planet."

"From the Creature Planet?"

"Yes. Please allow me to get the Creature historical books and we should figure out something."

"Alright, let's take care of it together," he smiles, meeting me into a human kiss.

Countless physical books surrounds me in my quarters. I am ignoring the pain in my body at each touch. The question 'why is everything so familiar?' keeps on appearing within my mind.

My emotions are controlled as my logical side activated. This keeps on oddly familiar to me, but what is it? When something liket broths me, I must figure out before I feel guilt appearing.

"Now attention cooks," Riley's voice speaks over the speakers. "This is your captain speaking." 'It's worse than I thought,' I thought to myself. "I would like double portions of ice cream for the entire crew."

As soon as I get the history book of Creatures I knew immediately what's going on. All of these symptoms are very similar to how the Creatures became Creatures, but there's a problem, we're not humans. So having those symptoms as a human is a life or death.

After countless minutes, my eyes widen realizing the cure of the disease. With this information in mind, I quickly head back to sickbay.

"Leonard," I called for him when I notice we have another victim of the disease.

"Yes T'Aimu?" my mate runs up to me. "Did you figure out the cure?"

"Yes I have."

Suddenly we hear the alarms go on. "All decks, Alert System B2. Repeat, go to alert condition baker 2."

"Damn," Leonard mumbles under his breath.

"Seal off all main sections. Stand by."

"Get the paints ready for the treatment and I'll take the main sections," i tell my mate before giving him a human kiss on the cheek so I can got some tolerance for the pain.

"Allenction crew, this Captain Riley."

'Not him again,' I thought to myself.

"There will be a formal dance in the bowling alley…." at this point I'm focusing on getting us on alert before treating Sulu.

A force hits us, causing to hold onto something for dear life. Which I am so happy that Leonard manages to hold onto my arm with his hand.

Once settled, he went over to the communicator to speak, "Sickbay to bridge."

"Can you tie me to sickbay?" we hear the captain answer.

"I'm getting to you Jim," my mate replies. "Look, can you keep this beast level? I've got Sulu tranquilized, we're running tests on him. T'Aimu says she might know a cure, but we want to make sure first."

"Understandable. How is Sulu?"

"So far there's nothing unusual in his bloodstream. Body functions seem normal."

"Riley's th immediate problem, doctor," Kirk stands the obvious. "Is there any way, anything you on Dr. T'Aimu can do to snap him out of it?"

"Negative sir," I join in, "until we can get a little father on these tests."

Once again it's about Riley again over the speakers about illogical things that shouldn't discuss about.

I am hoping my theory is correct.


End file.
